


Five Times that Clint's Old Loves Helped Him Out

by uofmdragon



Series: 5 Things About Clint's Love Life [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, Fix It Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's Old Loves come back and help him out along the way.  </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/401420">Five Women Clint Barton Loved and the One Man He Loves</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times that Clint's Old Loves Helped Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the first 5 things fic and some of the OFCs refused to quiet down after their part, so sequel....
> 
> Thanks to vampirekilmer and arabwel for help with one of the sections.
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are my own.

1\. Leanne Collins nee Miller  
  
Clint is having the worst week ever.  He caught mentor was stealing from the circus and Barney not only knew about it, but was helping.  He’d stupidly told Barney to ask for his advice and Barney had lead him into a trap. Together, they had beat him and left him for dead.  The other members had got him to the hospital, gotten his meager belongings to him, but then they’d left town, not wanting any more attention brought to them.  He’s got exactly nothing, well, besides a huge hospital bill, which he doesn’t have a way to pay for it.  
  
He slumps into the bed, debating turning on the TV when the door opens. He’s expecting a nurse, he’s not expecting Ms. Leanne from the orphanage to step in.  Honestly, he expected to see Trickshot, the Swordsman, or Barney before her (so they can finish the job).  Ms. Leanne not so much.  
  
She smiles at him, “Clint.”  
  
“Ms. Leanne?” Clint murmurs, staring at her still in shock. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m here to see you,” she says, moving to take a seat next to his bed.  
  
“But... why?” Clint asks.  
  
“Because, I do try to keep track of all the children that come through my doors,” she answers with a soft smile.  “I like to know how they’re doing.”  
  
“Not so well,” Clint replies, glancing down at his broken leg and his bandaged chest.  
  
“I can see that,” She says, with a soft smile. “But, you’ll get better.”  
  
“Yeah,” Clint agrees, frowning.  “They’ve been talking about discharging me and...“  
  
“And...?” Ms. Leanne prompts.  
  
“I can’t go back until I’m healed up,” Clint states, “And... I really don’t have someplace else to go.”  
  
“Well, you can always come stay with me until you’re all healed up,” Ms. Leanne offers.  
  
“I can?” Clint asks, surprised.  
  
“There are going to be some rules though,” Ms. Leanne replies.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“You decide to leave, you need to say good-bye and while you’re healing I think you should be studying to get a GED,” Ms. Leanne states. In her typical no nonsense voice.  Its been awhile since he heard it, but its comforting.  He always liked Ms. Leanne.  
  
“I guess, those are fair,” Clint relents.  
  
There are a few more rules, but they’re all fair, just like the rules that Ms. Leanne set down years ago.  Clint goes home with her a week later.  His tutor is Ms. Leanne’s new husband, who is a former army soldier. He decides not to back to the circus and enters the army after passing his GED and healing up.  
  
  
  
2\. Laura Jenkins  
  
When Clint comes to, all he’s aware of is pain.  He tries to sit up and take stock of where he is, because the last he remembers is being in his nest.  He’s on the ground now, and judging by how much he hurts, he has a feeling he was thrown from the nest. He opens his eyes and attempts to get up and glance around.  Hands suddenly move pushing him down, he objects trying to get up, but the hands are steady and firm.  
  
“Easy,” a soft voice says, moments before a woman’s face leans over.  “Don’t move, you’re hurt.”  
  
“Where am I?” Clint grunts out.  
  
The woman glances away, “Don’t know exactly, but not any place good.” She looks back and she’s clearly worried.  
  
“Prisoner?” Clint asks, there’s something about her demeanor.  
  
She nods, “Aid worker, they hit the camp.”  
  
“How long?” Clint asks.  
  
“Months, I think,” She says softly, “I don’t think I’m ever going home again.”  
  
“I’ll find a way out, just let me heal up some,” Clint promises.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” She says softly, eyes closing and glancing away.  
  
“Hey,” Clint asks, because there’s something in that look.  
  
“You’ve got shrapnel in your abdomen,” She admits softly, “It’s a mess and... and... I’ve seen people with better injuries die down here.”  
  
“Was I alone when they brought me in?” Clint asks, suddenly realizing that Coulson wasn’t with him. He reaches up to touch his ear, no comm.  He could have lost it, or they could have him.  
  
“Yeah, I think so,” She replies.  
  
“Well, rescue is on the way,” Clint says, because Coulson won’t leave him behind and he’s also efficient. Clint just has to hold on.  
  
The woman, however, looks dubious at the idea.  She would though, Clint has seen enough to see that she’s given up. Clint means to say more, but the adrenaline of waking up someplace wrong and realizing that Coulson wasn’t with him is wearing off.  He’s not feeling so good and he closes his eyes, letting himself drift off.  
  
“What’s your name?” Clint asks, the next time he wakes, because the woman is right there with him.  
  
“Laura,” She says.  
  
“Knew a Laura once,” Clint says softly, letting his eyes close.  
  
“And you?”  
  
“Clint.”  
  
“Knew a Clint once.”  
  
“Midwest?” Clint asks, suddenly realizing the accent sounds familiar.  
  
“Iowa.”  
  
Clint forces his eyes open as he peers at her, the cell is dark and he can just make out her features, but there was something about her.  “Jenkins?”  
  
“What?” She asks, looking at her confused.  
  
“Laura Jenkins?”  
  
“Yeah...” She says slowly.  
  
“Barton, Clint Barton,” he clarifies and watches as her eyes widen suddenly.  
  
“Clint?” she repeats, sounding completely stunned and amazed, “Shouldn’t your tour of duty be up? That letter came years ago.”  
  
“Got recruited to something bigger,” Clint admits, softly.  “Better.”  
  
“Which landed you in this hellhole.”  
  
“So that I can get you out of it,” Clint says, choosing to look on the brightside.  He closes his eyes, feeling tired again.  
  
“Sure, Clint,” Laura says morosely.  
  
“Just keep me alive, alright?” Clint murmurs, “You’ll see.”  
  
“You should probably try to conserve your strength then,” Laura encourages.  
  
Clint nods shortly, dozing off and on.  He tries not to move, save his strength, he has a bad feeling though. Its been about a day when Laura peels back the bandages to look at his wounds and they’re hit with the smell.  
  
“It’s infected,” Laura states, even though Clint had already figured.  
  
“It’ll be okay,” Clint assures, fighting to stay awake though he’s just woken up.  
  
“I don’t think so,” Laura says. “You’re really warm.”  
  
“I am?” Clint asks, “Doesn’t feel like it. I’m cold.”  
  
“That’s not good,” Laura states, gently.  “I’m sorry Clint.”  
  
“Save it for when we’re rescued,” Clint says, fighting to stay awake, because Coulson is going to save them. Clint just hopes that Coulson hurries the fuck up, he’s ready to be fucking rescued.  Its his last thought before he loses consciousness again.  
  
Clint starts slipping in and out of reality, time loses all meaning.  He’s dimly aware of Laura doing what she can, but its hard to pay attention. He dreams of the circus and learning to shoot, he dreams of the army and becoming just as good with a gun as he is with a bow, he dreams of Bobbi and fighting for something even greater. He misses her, but hopes she’s happy where she is.  He dreams of guns and a man in a suit yelling at him to wake up, Clint considers telling him to fuck off - he’s hurt and injured and trying to save what strength he has left for his rescue.  
  
“You are being rescued, idiot,” the man in the suit snaps.  
  
He forces an eye to crack open to see Laura and Coulson, looking over him, and smiles, “What took you so long?”  
  
“Medics are on the way, just stay alive a little longer,” Coulson orders.  
  
“Will do, Sir,” Clint says and then looks over at Laura, hopefully smiling smugly, “Told you.”  She smiles through her tears, which Clint hopes are tears of joy.  Clint closes his eyes again, concentrating on breathing.  
  
The next time he opens them, he’s in a bright medical ward with Coulson sitting in a chair, working on paperwork.  
  
“Hey,” Clint rasps, causing Coulson to look at him. “Laura make it out okay?”  
  
“Ms. Jenkins is fine, she’s being treated for dehydration and malnutrition,” Coulson informs him.  
  
“Good, think she saved my life back there.”  
  
“She did,” Coulson agrees.  
  
  
  
3\. Bobbie Morse  
  
Early in the relationship with Phil, when Clint is still completely amazed that he gets to call Coulson, Phil, they develop a routine - they always have lunch together, so long as they’re not on a mission and in opposite cities, then there’s at least a quick phone to check in.  If one is in stuck in medical, the other comes in to join them.  If Phil is cooped up in his office, forced to do paperwork, Clint will go out and find him lunch, otherwise Phil has a tendency to get something out of the closest vending machine or worse, skip the meal.  
  
It’s one of the days that Phil doesn’t come out of the office. Clint knows because he’s in the vents outside of Phil’s office waiting to drop down next to him. Clint has known Coulson for years and he hasn’t surprised the other man yet, that doesn’t mean he’s given up on trying. When his regular break comes and goes, Clint drops out of the vent and heads out to find something good to bring back.  
  
“Clint!” A voice calls out and he turns to see Bobbi, standing there.  
  
“Bobbi,” he says, surprised. “How are you doing?”  
  
“I’m alright,” Bobbi sys, “Doing a bit better.”  She hesitates.  
  
“Good, that’s good,” Clint says softly.  
  
“Can we grab a coffee?” Bobbi asks, looking at him imploringly.  
  
Clint glances back at the building, thinking of Phil.  Still, Bobbi is looking at him like that and a part of him isn’t over her. Phil has missed meals before, he can miss today. “Alright.”  
  
They go for coffee and to talk. It’s almost like old times, at least until Bobbi drops her bombshell on him.  She needs his help to go after the remaining members of the Phantom Riders.  It’s not a SHIELD sanctioned op, Bobbi clearly has a vendetta against them and Clint, who remembers what she was like when she was rescued, can understand that.  
  
He tries to convince her to come in and get it sanctioned, begs and pleads, but she refuses. They never had a good handler and Bobbi’s experience has been worse than Clint’s. Because since she left Clint has had a good handler in Phil and trusts the other man. Bobbi doesn’t trust SHIELD and its handlers anymore and offers her ultimatum - she does this by herself or they do this just the two of them. Clint can’t let her do this alone, even though he knows that this will probably be the end of him and Phil, because Phil will approve of him running an unsanctioned op. It’ll might be the end of one of the best thing he’s had in his life, but Bobbi needs his help, and looking at her, he can’t help, but wonder what if?  He goes, reluctantly, determined to get her to change her mind, but knowing that in the end he’ll go through with her wishes.  
  
Clint finds himself in a very odd position as the voice of reason and trying to hold back Bobbi.  She wants to take them all out, and Clint just wants to put them away. They do surveillance, gather plenty of information on where they’re holed up. Clint wants to get more people in on it, bring SHIELD in, but Bobbi wants vengeance, to take care of it themselves.  They argue on their way back to their hotel to get a couple hours of sleep, before the sun sets.  
  
Clint is unsurprised when he breaks up from his brief nap to Bobbi sneaking out of the room. He waits for her to leave and then quietly get up, gets dressed again, gathers up his gear and goes after her. It's why he came after all. He calls Natasha on the way.  
  
The job (and Clint is completely unsurprised about this) goes horribly wrong up until Natasha, Coulson, and Fury (Clint is in so much trouble) show up. They save the day, no one is seriously hurt (Bobbi and him are the worst, but that’s because they were there the longest) and there are actually people to arrest.  Clint decides to count it as a win, and settles in the back of the copter, fully expecting to be reprimanded all the way back to base.    
  
Clint is wrong about the reprimanding.  Instead he gets the silent treatment from both Natasha and Coulson.  Fury is another copter with Bobbi.  Clint tries to speak up a couple times, but everytime he opens his mouth he gets glared at, by both of them.  He rides in silence, alone with his thoughts. The primary being, the consequences of doing this are so much worse than he thought at the beginning.    
  
He gets a few minutes with Bobbi when they land, she quietly offers, “Thank you for your help.”  
  
“I couldn’t let you do it alone,” Clint states, because he couldn’t it.  “You going to be okay?”  
  
“I... think I will be,” Bobbi says, she pauses, before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.  He returns it, aware of so many eyes on them.  “Clint, I...”  
  
“It was great seeing you again,” Clint interrupts, because he’s realized what Bobbi did was reckless and stupid and Clint should have told someone, and she’s no longer the love of his life.  He’s grown up and all he wanted on this trip was a calm, collected voice in his ear and strong arms around him in the night.  “Keep in touch, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Bobbi agrees softly. Clint looks beyond her to see Fury waiting.  
  
“I gotta go, my turn to get my ass chewed out,” Clint says, pulling away and moving to follow Fury into his office, where Clint takes the worst dressing down of his career without a word. Clint ends up suspended and when he’s allowed to come back, he’ll be probation. Clint slips out of the Fury’s office and finds Natasha waiting for him.  She grabs his arm and questions him on what Fury asked and did and then informs him that he got lucky.  She proceeds to growl him out further and escorts him to Coulson’s office.  Coulson who is probably just Coulson now, not Phil.  Clint has already decided that he’s to do everything he can to get a second chance to call Phil. He doesn’t get a chance to linger outside the door, because Natasha opens the door and shoves him inside, before closing the door.  
  
“You’re okay?” Coulson asks.  
  
“A little banged up,” Clint admits.  
  
“Do you realize how stupid what you did was?” Coulson asks.  “Going out there without back up? You know how dangerous they are.”  
  
“Yeah, but... I couldn’t let her go by herself, Coulson,” Clint says.  “I tried to get her to come in, I tried to talk her into bringing the information in.  She wouldn’t listen.”  
  
“You were the voice of reason?” Coulson asks.  
  
“Hard to believe, but...” Clint trails off.  
  
“I take it you explained everything to Fury?” Coulson asks, giving him a long look as he nods.  “And what was his decision?”  
  
“I’m suspended for two weeks without pay and then I’ll be on probation,” Clint admits.  
  
“Appropriate,” Coulson says cooly.  
  
Clint hesitates, before asking, “Is there any paperwork I need to take care of?”  
  
“Are you offering to do paperwork?” Coulson asks, looking stunned.  
  
Clint nods slowly.  “I’m sure I manufactured some going off like I did.  Only right that I take care of it.”  
  
Coulson gives him a long look, “Are you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Clint says, “I just...”  Coulson is silent, waiting for him to continue.  “I know I shouldn’t have done it, I should have told you or Natasha.”  
  
“You and Agent Morse are close,” Coulson says slowly.  
  
“Were,” Clint corrects.  
  
“Were?” Coulson questions.  
  
“She’s changed, I’ve changed,” Clint says, looking at him closely. “Doing this made me realize that. It also made me realize that I really didn’t like being out there without you or Natasha watching my back.”  
  
“Really?” Coulson asks and Clint can see the hints of Phil in him.  
  
“I could tell you about it more, maybe over some food?” Clint suggests, because he can’t take not knowing and maybe there’s hope for them.  
  
“Sounds interesting,” Phil agrees.  Clint smiles at him, relieved that he hasn’t lost this, especially now that he’s realized just how much it means to him.  
  
  
  
4\. Natasha Romanoff  
  
“Hey,” Natasha says, as she enters his and...  well, just his apartment now.  “Don’t get up or anything.”  
  
“I believe the door was locked,” Clint states, glaring up at her. He doesn’t really want to deal with her, deal with anyone right now.  Phil is gone, killed by Loki while Clint was the trickster’s plaything.  
  
“Please, like that has ever stopped me,” Natasha says.  “You need to clean up, I got a job for us.”  
  
“Thanks, but no thanks,” Clint says, taking a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle.  
  
“Clint,” Natasha says softly.  “This is important.”  
  
“Is the world in danger?” Clint asks.  “Are aliens falling from the sky again?”  
  
“No,” Natasha says.  
  
“Then its not important enough,” Clint states.  “I’m not interested.  
  
Natasha pursed her lips as she gave him a long look.  “I need your help.”  
  
“No, you don’t,” Clint says, “You don’t need me, you never have.”  
  
“Did you know that Tony hacked the systems of the hellicarrier just before Loki attacked it?” Natasha asks.  
  
“You mean just before I attacked it?” Clint corrects.  
  
“No, before Loki attacked it, you weren’t yourself,” Natasha says, correcting him.  “Regardless, Tony Stark has a backdoor into the system.”  
  
“So?” Clint asks.  
  
“Fury is up to something,” Natasha states.  “You weren’t the only pilot to take off during the lockdown, one used Fury’s personal overrides. I need your help in finding out what he felt was so important to get off the helicarrier.”  
  
“Why should I care?” Clint asks.  
  
“Because I need my partner,” Natasha states.  “I need my back up. Or would you prefer I go out without someone, because if you don’t come with me I will and then you can add my name guilt.”  
  
“You wouldn’t, you’re bluffing,” Clint says, slightly horrified at the idea of Natasha going at it alone.  
  
“Try me,” Natasha growls.  
  
They stare at one another, but in the end Clint gives. He can’t take that chance.  They meet with Tony and Bruce, who give them the information that leads to a small hospital in Michigan.  There’s nothing special about the town as far as Clint can tell, besides a lot of churches.  
  
There’s a local hospital, which is where the trail leads them.  They inspect the hospital, slipping in and out.  Its a small hospital, clearly meant to take care of the local population and if there are any major problems with a patient to transport them to one of the bigger hospitals over an hour away by car.  The odd thing is the equipment, which is far too new and advanced for such a small hospital.  That has SHIELD’s and therefore Fury’s fingerprints all over it.  There’s also the underground isolation ward that neither of them can get to without actually working at it.  
  
They end up in the vents, which means Clint is in charge and Natasha is cursing mentally.  She’s not as good as this as him, but they make their way over the ward.    
  
“So what exactly are we looking for?” Clint asks, glancing through the vents, but not paying attention.  
  
“We’ll know it... Clint,” Natasha says softly and suddenly.  “Help me get this open.”  
  
“What?” Clint asks, starting to turn, so he can help her. “You find it?”  
  
“I think so,” Natasha says, there’s something off in her voice, which is worrisome, because Natasha is almost always calm and collected. He glances at her and realizes whatever she’s found is causing a jumble of emotions in his partner.  
  
“Easy,” Clint encourages softly, moving to help her get it open.  As soon as she can, she slips down and into the room, leaving Clint left to open it further for his larger body.  
  
He follows a moment later, his attention more on Natasha that he doesn’t notice the figure in the bed until he breathes out a soft, “Barton.”  
  
Clint’s attention snaps toward the man, “Phil?”  It is him, pale and injured, but breathing and smiling at him.  Clint has to touch, hand going to cup Phil’s cheek.  The other man leans into him.  
  
“You okay?” Phil asks.  
  
“Doing a lot better now,” Clint answers honestly, leaning down to press his lips to Phil’s forehead.  “You’re alive, Fury said...”  
  
“Thought I was..” Phil says, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Clint says softly.  “You’re alive, and we’re going to get you out of here. Right Tasha?”  
  
“I’ll take care of it,” Natasha promises.  “You stay here.”  
  
Clint nods, and watches as she goes over to the vent.  “Tasha...” He calls as she’s about to jump up.  She pauses looking at him.  “Thank you.”  
  
She smiles at him, “Aren’t you glad I talked you into this one?”  
  
“Definitely,” Clint agrees with a smile that only grows when he turns to look back at Phil.  
  
  
  
5\. Cami Townsend  
  
“Well, if it isn’t The Circus Freak.” The voice, and Clint knows that voice far too well, because its one of the main reasons he does NOT talk about his past, at least not anything before the army.  He certainly didn’t expect to hear it while he was out with the rest of the team, relaxing after a long day of press conferences and interviews.  
  
He can feel himself tense up as he turns to look at her, “Cami.”  She hasn’t changed much, a little harder, but still a beautiful woman.  Clint is older now though, he’s seen better, he’s had better, and been dumped by better, and is in a committed relationship to another better.  Both are seated next to him, both, he realizes are responding to body language. No, wait, Phil was responding to the comment, but Phil has access to his file and knows without Clint having to tell him.  “You’re looking... well.”  
  
“You don’t seem to be doing bad yourself,” Cami says with a smirk and a jerk of the head that says ‘for a freak’.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Tony pipes up from behind Clint, and the other man turns to see that not only are Natasha and Phil ill at ease, but the others aren’t as well. “Just who are you exactly?”  
  
“I’m an old friend,” Cami answers.  
  
“Really?” Tony states, looking at Clint, who nods.  
  
“He followed me to sniper training,” Cami adds.  “Like a little puppy.”  
  
“You were in the army?” Steve asks.  
  
“Still am,” Cami replies, glancing at him. “You?”  
  
“Nope,” Clint replies.  
  
“Nice of you to waste all that training,” Cami says, disdainfully. “Except I suppose you probably thought the circus training was good enough.”  
  
“Circus training?” Tony asks.  
  
“He didn’t tell you he grew up in a circus, had an act and everything,” Cami informs them all.  
  
“Huh, guess that explains that maneuver you pulled against the doombots last week,” Tony muses.  
  
“Doombots?” Cami questions.  
  
“No, I learned that one from Natasha,” Clint corrects.  
  
“He had a shooting act,” Phil states, “You see the results of that training daily.”  Phil glances around the table at the curious expression.  “Its in his file.”  
  
“Yeah,” Clint replies.  “The bots that attacked the UN last week, they were made by Doom.”  
  
“Hence the term ‘Doombots,” Tony replies, taking a sip of his drink  
  
“Clinton took out a number of them,” Thor adds.  
  
“What were you doing in that mess?” Cami asks, looking absolutely confused.  
  
“Saving lives,” Tony replies, “With us.”  
  
“Well, you’re an Avenger,” Cami replies.  
  
“So is Clint,” Steve said.  
  
“I don’t think she realized that, Cap,” Bruce says softly, glancing up from his drink.  “I think she came over here to try and embarrass him in front of us, but he’s our teammate and hearing you talk down to him is making me a little angry”  
  
Cami swallows, paling visibly at that.  
  
“You should probably go now,” Natasha says softly.  “I think your friends are ready to go.”  
  
Cami glances back at her group.  “Yeah, I think so.”  She pauses.  “It was good seeing you Clint.”  
  
Clint watched her leave before turning back and looking at the table.  
  
“Please tell me you did not date that woman,” Tony says after a moment of silence.  
  
“Heh, my taste got better as I got older?” Clint suggests as an excuse.  
  
“I’ll be sure to mention that to Ms. Jenkins the next time I speak with her,” Phil says quietly.  
  
Clint’s head snaps to look at him.  “Laura? Why are you in touch with Laura?”  
  
“She wanted updates on you,” Phil replies, ignoring the the questions of ‘Laura? Who’s Laura?’ from the others, mostly Tony.  “So we’ve kept in touch.”  
  
“Why didn’t she ask me?” Clint asks.  
  
“Well, at the time, you were still unconscious,” Phil replies with a slight smile. He pauses, before adding, “We write letters.”  
  
“Seriously?!” Clint asks, stunned.  
  
“She thought it was appropriate,” Phil replies with a shrug.  
  
“Who is Laura?!” Tony said, loud enough that some of the people from the other tables turned to look.  
  
“Laura, she, she would have been high school sweetheart, if I went to high school, but I didn’t go,” Clint replies. He feels a hand come to rest on the small of his back and he glances over at Phil who gives him an encouraging smile.  There’s a few more questions, before Bruce starts talking about his first girlfriend, which leads to all of them talking about their lives and loves.  The Avengers might rib him about the Circus, but now he gets some semi-embarrassing about the others.  
  
Its the wee hours of the morning when Phil and him have finally made it to bed, “I don’t want to be thankful to that woman for anything, but I think she sparked one hell of a bonding session.”  
  
“Yeah,” Clint agrees, “They had my back there.”  
  
“Of course, they did, you’re a team,” Coulson says, smiling softly as he’s starting to drift off.  
  
“Thanks to you,” Clint murmurs, kissing his lover softly, before drifting off.  
  
The team never has a talk like that, but then they never really need to.  The Avengers Initiative will grow, but the bond between the original six is cemented in a bar.


End file.
